Monotonic Love
by wheeljacksgirl
Summary: Lyrical is Communications officer and Tic for the femmes. she is soundwaves spark mate but she has to go one a mission and ends up being gone for longer than anticipated. seven vorns longer than expected. by the time she gets to see soundwave again she has found out that she is sparked with twins and soundwave is a decepticon! what is she to do now?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is one of the first fanfics i have posted so could you please tell me what you think? i'd love the critisism. thanks! oh and some of the charectersare most likley going to be quite ooc to begin with so, so sorry about that. bu i'm going to try and make soundwave more into the soundwave we all know and love in later chapters. yet agin so sorry!  
_

"You can't go Lyrical! Please don't go!" Soundwave pleaded me. We were on the outskirts of Iacon

"I have to go Soundwave. You should know that. I don't want to go but I can't disobey orders from a superior officer." I said softly energon tears running down my face from my optics. "I really don't want to leave you or the children but I want them to grow up safe without worrying about them being offlined." More tears began running down my face plates. Soundwave looked at the energon tears running down my face and pulled me into him wiping the tears off with a thumb. I buried my face in his chassis as he spoke.

"I know you must go but is it a crime to want my sparkmate to stay with me? I just don't want you to leave me and the children. When will you come back to us? When will we see you again?" Soundwave asked me his voice still a monotone but his emotions pouring over our bond.

"Within a vorn if the mission goes as planned. You do know I'll have to take Ratbat and Buzzsaw with me. They're still too young to be away from their carrier. But promise me one thing Soundwave." I told him poking him in the chassis and glaring at him through my tears.

"Anything." Soundwave said nodding and I smiled looking into his purple optics which were the same colour as his spark seeing as he was a neutral.

"If I don't return within a vorn don't do anything stupid or anything that could potentially put you and the children in harm's way. Promise me Soundwave." I told him staring into his optics but stayed in his arms while more energon tears ran down my face plates.

"I promise Lyrical. I love you." Soundwave whispered into my audio receptor while he retracted his face mask and kissed my lips which made our elder children groan and made us chuckle.

"And I love you." I said kissing him back. I pulled away from him and looked into his optics again sadly.

"Goodbye Soundwave."  
_

reveiw pwease! i really want to know what you think of the first chapter!

Wheeljacksgirl


	2. Chapter 2

_i'm sorrry it took so long to update another chapter, but thank you to anyone who reveiwed the last chapter and to anyone who even just read it._

_right on with this chapter._

_disclaimer: i don't own transformers or anyother things or names or people that you recognise. i just own Lyrical and the sparklings she's carrying._

_Eight vorns later. _

_Alarms rang all over the Artemis 1. Bots were running all over the place as they rushed to look at monitors but at the same time care for whatever injuries they might have. The ship had recently been attacked and many of us were still dealing with injuries. As communications officer there wasn't much I could do to help when the ship was damaged. That was up to our engineers. _

_"__The hull is over-heating!" one of the femmes shouted to our commander Elita-1. Elita-1 was the commander of all of the femmes and this was the ship we had used when we went on missions but this was also the ship we escaped on when Megatron had given the order to offline all femmes and sparklings. We had never gotten the chance to go back to Cybertron after our mission because we had gotten a message from whatever femmes under Elita-1 were still on Cybertron not to come back because of what Megatron had ordered. I hadn't felt Soundwave in our spark-bond since then but I still had hope that he was alive._

_Elita cursed. "All we can do now is hope and pray to primus that the shields keep the heat at bay. Prepare for landing!" Elita shouted over all the noise and panic. I hurried over to my position by a monitor and strapped myself into the chair. The ship started to shake and then we hit the ground with a loud crash. I got set forward and hit my helm against the monitor. I shook my head dizzily and got out of my chair to help the femmes who had fallen over. We walked out of the command centre of the ship and walked towards where the exit was; which could also be considered the entrance. Elita typed the passcode in and the door opened and a ramp descended. We all walked down the ramp and onto the ground and looked around at our surroundings. I stretched my arms to work out the kinks, but hissed when one of the sparklings inside of me kicked. You see when I had left Soundwave to go on the mission with Elita; it had taken longer than planned._

_Instead of being gone for only one vorn we were gone for three vorns. And then when we were on our way back to Cybertron we were told of what was happening and not to come back for our sake if not the sake of the rest of our race. I had never got to see Soundwave or Ravage or Frenzy or even rumble again. I had also never got to tell Soundwave some exciting news. I had found out that I was with spark. _

_I had found out about an orn after we had left that I was with spark. It takes about one and a half solar cycles until the sparkling is born. A solar cycle long incubation period and then there is half a solar cycle for the sparklings body to be made around the spark. The metal for the sparklings body is taken from the femmes protoform and is extremely painful especially when you're sparkmate isn't nearby to help alleviate the pain a little bit. But I had frozen the sparks because I thought it was too risky and harmful to raise and birth my sparklings in a war zone and during a many millennia long war. I wanted to unfreeze the sparks when I knew that it would be safe for my sparklings to grow up. When I knew that they would be able to grow up and live long lives before they offlined and were not going to be offlined before they even had the chance to live. I had un-froze my sparklings around half a solar cycle ago and I have roughly an orn before my sparklings are born. I breathed in deeply tasting the fresh air while I rubbed my chassis. A couple of femmes shot me weird looks, wondering why I was rubbing my chassis, while Elita and Chromia shot me glares. Elita-1, her sic Chromia and the medics Firestar and Moonracer were the only ones who knew that I was carrying because A) they were my commanding officers and medics, B) they were my best friends; we'd grew up in the same sector, and C) Chromia had walked in during my check-up. I sighed as I stopped rubbing my chassis. I opened my chest compartment and let Ratbat and Buzzsaw flew out. I am a triple changer. But unlike some of the decepticon triple changers I can change into a cassette player and I also have a ground alt mode such as a car. Just then I heard the rumbling of engines heading towards us._

_reveiw please! i would really appreaciate it! _


End file.
